The Golden Crown:Part Two
by Leila411
Summary: The gripping sequel to The Golden Crown. Set during the Two Towers. Legolas and Darsul face even more challenges in this chapter of the war. Will a tragic death rip Darsul apart? An insight into Darsul's past will reveal a startling fact about her brother
1. Fangorn Forest and an Unexpected Return

**Chapter 1:**

**Of Fangorn Forest and an Unexpected Visitor**

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Darsul rode fast towards Fangorn Forest. During the three day ride, Darsul tried to recall all she had ever heard about Fangorn. She remembered Haldîr singing a tale to her as a child...He had called it ''Losing the Entwives''. Darsul vaugly was aware of Legolas whispering a tale of the Ents into her ear as as she slowly drifted into sleep on the rythmic beat that Haleth pounded out with his hooves.

_''We awoke them...the trees. We taught them to speak...to move. They are named the Ents. However...The ents differed greatly from the Entwives, both in mind and spirit. The Ents loved the trickling forest streams and the trees. While the Entwives preferred to grow fruits and flowers in gardens across on the other side of the Entwash River. As Saurons power grew, he burnt the Entwives gardens to the ground...they are now known as the brown lands. The Entwives fled, and the Ents haven't been able to find them...and so they wait in the darkness of Fangorn...always waiting...always...hoping.''_

A single tear rolled down Darsuls cheek. A lament, a tribute to the Entwives. Legolas whispered soothing words and nearly leapt in delight as she completely relaxed against him and put her head back on his chest. Aragorn looked over at them and coughed loudly before Gimli could see them. They did nothing. Aragorn smiled, elves were proud creatures. He missed Arwen terribly, but was glad his friends had finally acknowledged their feelings. He looked forwards again.

''Fangorn!''He shouted pointing to a shadowy blob on the horizon. They urged the horses on faster and made swift progress. Soon, just as night fell, they arrived at the borders of Fangorn. Darsul was the first to dismount. She felt inexplicably drawn to the trees. She tentatively reached out and ran her hand over the rough bark of the Elm tree.

Darsul for a moment thought she could feel a thumping like a heartbeat coming from the core of the tree. She thought deeply for a moment and allowed her consciense to envelop them all. Darsul sensed an angry soul deep, locked in the tree. As she expanded her mind even more, she found a worried Gimli, a contented Aragorn and...an infatuated Legolas... She pulled away from the tree and felt the connection snap like a twig. Darsul turned to look at the company.

Suddenly Gimli shouted and pointed towards a spot some 20 yards. A mound of Uruk bodies lay there. They ran over and began to search. Darsul fell to her knees as Gimli picked up one of their small daggers that he had unearthed in the pile of bodies. Aragorn began to weep and Legolas whispered to the Valar and murmured

''We failed them...''Aragorn looked at the ground...But then he saw something...He knelt and began crawling on the ground. The others walked over to him, fearing that he had lost his mind...then they heard him muttering

''A Hobbit lay here...and the other...Their hands were bound. There bonds were cut! The tracks lead away from the battle!...Into Fangorn Forest!''

Once more the company mounted their horses. This time however, they were riding into Fangorn. None of them had been there before so all they could do was track the Hobbits through the forest. Every so often Darsul would place her hands on the bark of a tree, willing it to tell her which way the Hobbits had gone. Eventually they reached the center of the forest. Legolas and Darsul both immediately sensed that they were not alone.

''The white wizard approaches!''He whispered. Aragorn and Darsul loosened there swords in their scabbards. Gimli hefted his ax and Legolas tenderly brushed an arrow to his bow.

''We must be quick...''Aragorn muttered softly.''Do not let him speak...He will put a spell on us...''

A shining white light suddenly appeared behind them. With a shout, Gimli heaved his ax at the figure cloaked in white. He swung his staff and made it disintegrate. Legolas loosed an arrow at his heart, but it was swept away like a leaf. Aragorn's sword heated like wildfire in his hands, he dropped it with a yell of pain. Darsul did not strike, but stumbled forwards and asked in amazement

''Who are you?''

The light suddenly began to dim and the figures face came into view. It was Gandalf, but his gray beard and hair had turned pure white. The others yelled in shock and fell to their knees in remorse.

''Gandalf...''murmured Legolas.''Forgive Me!''

''Come, My friends...stand and rejoice in my coming!''Gandalf cried out. He pulled them to his feet and smiled at each of them in turn. After a moment of silent joy, Gandalf turned and shouted out to them

''Come, We ride for Edoras! There is trouble with the King!''

''We heard somethings from Eomer...''Said Aragorn as they ran after Gandalf, pulling the horses behind them. Gandalf somehow led them out of the forest in minutes! He stood majestically upon a small hillock and whistled a long, piercing note.

A loud whinny was heard, and a horse whiter than snow galloped up over the hills towards Gandalf. Darsul instantly recognized the horse. As the horse slowed and neared them, she walked forwards and held out her hand. The gorgeous horse stopped completely and tentatively whiffed her palm. He finally nickered and Darsul hugged him around the neck. She turned and explained quickly

''Shadowfax! Lord of the Mearas and sire of Haleth!''

They turned to look at Gandalf who nodded and rubbed Shadowfaxes neck softly.

''Yes, He is Shadowfax and he has been my friend through many dangers...''

Darsul reintroduced Haleth to Shadowfax. To her delight they huffed at each other for a moment then neighed and rubbed heads. The same procedure followed with Aragorn horse, whom he affectionately named Hafusel. Once again they mounted their horses. Gandalf took them in the direction of Edoras,...The Capital of Rohan.


	2. Of Meduseld and Theoden King

**Chapter 2:**

**Of Meduseld and Theoden King**

''Darsul wake up!''Said Legolas cheerfully. Darsul eyes flickered open and beheld the scene in front of her. The sun was shining into her eyes, set on a hill was a large city. Darsul wouldn't have called it intricate...she would later describe it as ''nice and simple''. Her gaze was drawn from the town to the palace at the topmost point of the hill. It was made of Gold and timber. The magnificent palace shone like copper in the morning light

. Underneath the doors was a stone horse without a rider. Sweet water from the Anduin flowed from it's open mouth. All in all, Darsul thought it to be beautiful.

As they rode up to the gates, a green flag with a white horse on it blew down from the palace, shaken loose by the wind! Haleth and Shadowfax whinnied upon their entrance to Edoras. They had both been raised in this city and it raised many memories.

''Easy, Haleth''cooed Darsul sweetly. He immediately ceased his antics and focused on getting to the stables. Darsul politely refused the hand of the stable boy, who tried to help her down. She instead allowed Legolas to gently lift her off. The stable boy stared curiously at both Legolas' and Darsuls pointed ears. Darsul shooed him away, when he tried to take Haleths reins to stable him. None but Legolas, Boromir and Darsul could handle Haleth safely. When she was finally satisfied that he was well bedded down, she walked out of the stall to find everyone waiting for her. Darsul blushingly apologized for taking so long and grabbed Legolas' hand. They followed Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf towards the palace.

At the doors to the palace, a man stepped forth. He looked at them all. His eyes trailed over Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn. He raised his eyebrows raised as he saw Legolas and Darsul. Elves were an uncommon sight in Rohan! His gaze lingered on Darsul for a long time, making her uncomfortable. She saw his eyes flicker to her hands still entwined with Legolas'. He finally spoke.

''I am Raûlath! Guard of Theoden, King. Rider of the Mark! I cannot allow you to continue forth, so armed. Relinquish your weapons and you shall be granted entrance to the Golden Halls.''

They looked at Gandalf who frowned but nodded, they must hand over their weapons to this man...Legolas flourished his daggers into the mans hand, he gave them to a companion to hold. Gimli grudgingly handed over his ax, which was followed by Legolas' bow and quiver. Raûlath pointed at Darsul and Aragorns swords. They both hesitated. Aragorn finally surrendered his, but still Darsul held back. She hadn't gone anywhere without Naldgrim, since her father died...Legolas squeezed her hand in reassurance. Darsul looked up at him, he smiled at her and she decided.

''I Darsul, crown princess of Lothlorien, hand you, Raûlath of Rohan my sword Naldgrim...However, I forbade you to remove it from the scabbard of Dirion, and anyone else to touch it!''She sounded so forcefull that everyone looked over at her. Was she really the crown princess of Lorien? If so, she should not be treated lightly.

Raûlath gently took her sword and bowed low to her. Darsul saw a smirk fall across his face. She became angry, did he doubt her claim? Legolas noticed her tense up. He squeezed her head once again. Darsul calmed but spat

''Antole uula sulrim...Lasta lalaithlaman!''Much wind pours from your mouth...Listen to my laughter!''

Upon hearing this, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas burst out laughing and Gimli joined in for the fun of it. Raûlath look up and realized that she had insulted him. Darsul smiled sweetly and said loudly

''Ed' i'ear ar'elenai! Lle holma ve'edan!''By the sea and the stars! You smell like a human!'' Legolas,Aragorn and Gandalf nearly fell over with laughter now. They had too stand their for a moment to calm down before they could be led into the hall. Darsul looked at Raûleth once more as they passed him and entered the hall. His face was twisted in fury and he looked vengeful. Darsul shivered visibly and recoiled slightly. Legolas held her hand tighter.

Suddenly Gandalf threw off his gray overcloak and revealed his glowing white robes. He brought forth his powerful new staff

''I **told** you to take his staff!''screeched a harsh voice. As they neared the throne, Darsul saw who had spoken. The king sat, bent and old, upon his throne. A very ugly man that resembled a snake came out from behind it. He was wearing a black cloak rimmed with crow feathers. He had a pockmarked face, and gray skin the color of clay. He grimaced at Gandalf and hissed

''Why should we welcome you to Edoras? Gandalf Stormcrow?''

''Be SILENT!''Shouted Gandalf.''I have not traveled through fire and death to battle words with a witless worm, Grima Wormtongue!''He knocked Grima aside, Gimli placed his booted foot on Grimas chest and growled

''I would stay still, if I were you!''

Gandalf proceeded up to Theoden King. He placed his staff tip to Theodens forehead and began muttering in Elvish. The guards didn't move, they knew this was important. Suddenly Theoden began to laugh, a cruel, high-pitched sound.

''If you try to disspell me, he dies!''Sarumans voice came out oddly distorted through Theodens mouth. Gandalf pressed his staff harder

''You will not kill me, You will not kill him!''Gandalf shouted. He raised one of his weathered hands and yelled

''Theoden, I release you!''

A great change came over the king. His beard and hair turned light sandy color and his back straightened. Theoden eyes cleared and revealved great wisdom and power.

He looked about him as if he had fallen asleep for a year. Gandalf smiled and pulled Theoden up, so he was standing.

''Your hands would remember their old strength better, If they once again grasped their sword.''Said Gandalf. At his signal, Theodens second in command walked up and knelt before his King. He offered Theoden his sword.

''Rise Háma, My friend...''Said Thoeden kindly. The man Háma rose and once again offered the king his sword. The king readily accepted it this time and swung it in an arc. He grinned sheepishly and suddenly looked up

''Eowyn!''He shouted. A tall, beuatiful woman ran up and hugged him. She had long,blonde slightly curly hair. Theoden explained quietly

''My niece...''

Then Theoden noticed Grima underneath Gimlis boot. His face became contorted

with rage. He stomped down from his throne. Grima looked fearfully at the king sword glinting in the torchlight. He escaped out from Gimli and ran for the door. Theoden King chased him from the hall. Two guards grabbed Grima and threw him down on the steps. Theoden stepped slowly down the stirs towards him.

''Because of you, my country is in ruins! Uruks run across the Westfold, burning as they go!''He raised his sword to pierce Grimas chest but Aragorn grabbed his arm.

''No My lord! Enough blood has been spilled on his account!''Theoden paused for a moment then stopped trying to stab Grima. Aragorn reached down to help Grima up. Grima just spit at Aragorns hand and ran off. Soon he was visible riding away on a black horse. Soon his shape was lost over the horizon.

''Hail, Theoden King!''shouted Aragorn. All the towsfolk bowed and cried

''Hail!''

Theoden then turned to Aragorn and put his hand on his shoulder in friendship.

''Come, You and your friends are weary!''Theoden whistled and Raûleth walked over. His face was no longer angry, in fact he looked quite pleased about something. He bowed once to his king and beckoned for Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Darsul to follow him. Raûleth led them back into the throne hall and through a door behind the throne. It revealed a long narrow hall, with many doors on either side. He stopped at the last one on the right side.

''There are two beds in here for Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli.''said Raûleth. Aragorn and Gimli said goodnight to Legolas and Darsul and walked into their room. Raûleth then turned on the spot and gestured towards the door right across from Aragorns room.

''I'm afraid that there is only one bed in this room, You may...share or one may go to sleep in the barracks.''With those words he bowed mockingly to Darsul and sauntered off down the hall to his room. Legolas sighed and pushed open the door to the room. It was sparsely furnished with a small bed and a rug. Legolas turned to leave, when a small,cool hand grabbed his. Denying him leave. Darsul pulled Legolas into the room and hugged him. She breathed in deeply, catching the scent of trees of his clothes. He hugged her back, happy to feel the warmth emenating from her body. He marveled at how small she felt in his arms. She was so delicate, so slight.

Darsul smiled and relaxed in his arms, safe in his arms. Nothing could shatter the peace and happiness she was feeling then. Legolas held her tighter as his thoughts reached the impending battle they were all facing. He could leave...now. He could take Darsul into the west, sail with her over the sea to the waiting arms of the Valar. Then his thoughts drifted back to Aragorn...Gimli. No he wouldn't leave them to this fate. This doom. Legolas was snapped back to reality by Darsul, fingering a strand of his hair.

He laughed lightly and took her face in his hands. He kissed her lightly. Her knees buckled at this. He laughed inwardly, relishing the fact that he was holding her up now. When he dipped his head to kiss her again, she responded by deepening the kiss. When she became even more weak at the knees, he whispered meaningless things in her ear. They weren't meaningless to Darsul though. To her they meant a great deal. She relaxed once more in his arms, regaining some of the strength in her limbs. She allowed him to carry her to the bed and pull the blanket over her.

Darsul was asleep in seconds, she was so weary. Legolas didn't leave her alone for a while. He sat at the foot of her bed stroking her light blonde hair. Once he was sure she was sleeping peacefully, he stood and left the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He strode out of the palace to stand on the stairs outside it's doors, facing the west. He heard someone behind him, He was joined by Aragorn who stood beside him with his hood drawn up.

''Why are you still awake?''Legolas asked curiously.

''Gimli snores!''Aragorn stated simply. They both sat down and looked at the stars above them.

You are going to wed her?''

Legolas knew the question was directed at him. He sat in silence and didn't answer. Only when Aragorn looked over at Legolas, his face demanding answers, did Legolas respond.

''No...not yet anyways.''

''Hurry up!''Legolas looked over at Aragorn in surprise. He had never seen the expression on his face before. It was a look of absolute total incredulity. Aragorn laughed when he realized that Legolas had no clue about what he had just said. He continued to explain to his friend the finer points of the situation.

''You are in love with the crown princess of Lothlorien, in the middle of a war! Every male elf on this side of the Misty Mountains would be interested in having her hand and she chose you! You can't just say, No not yet!''

Legolas looked over at his friend. He thought for a moment. Then asked a question.

''What if I asked her right know, then went and got myself killed in Mordor?''

Aragorn glanced at his friend, That was the reason he was holding back the tide...

Aragorn mulled the question over in his mind. What would Arwen do? She would mourn, but at least she would know he loved her fully, and completely.

''My friend, as long as she knows you truly loved her, she would be at peace. And would join you in the halls of the dead when her time was right.''

Legolas pondered this for a while. He then stood up, he would have to think about this some more.

''Goodnight, My friend!''Said Legolas. He went back to Darsauls room to find her wide awake.

''Where did you go?''She asked curiously.

''I went to talk with Arrie...''He replied softly.''Go to sleep Darsul, I shall watch you...''

Darsul sank back against her pillow and shut her eyes, soon she was breathing peacefully once more. Legolas did not sleep that night, but instead watched Darsul and thought about what Aragorn had said.


	3. To Helms Deep

**Chapter 3:**

**To Helms Deep**

Darsul was woken by a rough slap. She instantly shot out of her bed,only to find that Legolas was gone and Raûleth stood there instead. He grinned maliciously and pulled her out of the room. He led her out of the palace towards the stables. It was barely sunrise and there was no one around.

''Where is Legolas? Where are you taking me?''cried Darsul. He was being very rough. Her wrist felt like it was about to snap, he was holding it so tight.

''Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Theoden have gone out riding to talk about battle strategies...and **you** are coming with me!''The minute Raûleth said this, it dawned on Darsul. She was being kidnapped, and judging by the look on his face, he was psychotic.

Darsul knew that she had to think...fast, If she wanted to escape alive. She quickly thought up a temporary plan and hoped Legolas returned soon. Raûleth led her up to a horse, packed for a **long **journey. Just as he grabbed her waist to lift her up, she turned and tried to act as seductive as possible.

''Wait!...I've forgotten something rather important.''She managed to choke out as she traced the outside of his face. She shuddered inconspicuously. Raûleth looked surprised, but grinned evilly. Darsul tried not to scream as he tried to kiss her neck. On instinct, she put her fingers over his lips. In order to cover up her actions, she said quick

''Wait...darling, until were away from Edoras...Then we could...''She managed to stammer. He laughed and released her.

''Go, be quick!''he growled slowly. Darsul ran out of the stable, intending to get Naldgrim from her room. Just then, Legolas and the others returned from their ride. Darsul shouted his name and ran towards him as fast as she could. Behind her she saw Raûleth come out of the stable...with a sword! She ran right up to him as he dismounted Haleth and looked at her in concern. She reached him and fell into his arms. Legolas looked down her in horror. She was shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

''Raûleth...he's gone mad!''She finally managed to whisper. Legolas looked up and saw him striding across the yard with a sword. Aragorn dismounted Hafusel and drew his sword but Legolas shook his head. He gave Darsul to Aragorn and whispered,

''He is mine!''

Legolas twirled his daggers out of their scabbard. He assumed his fighting stance and waited. Darsul stood safe in Aragorn's arms and watched helplessly as Raûleth stopped in front of Legolas and raised his sword.

Raûleth struck, Legolas parried the blow and ducked behind him. He once again tried to strike Legolas, but was once again blocked. Raûleth made a fake blow that caught Legolas off guard. As he struggled to regain his footing on the rocky ground, Raûleth tripped him and laughed. Darsul saw Legolas fall and screamed

''No!''

Raûleth looked around and saw her out of the safety of Aragorns arms. He turned and made to grab her, but before anyone else could react, He fell dead, an arrow in his spine.

They looked up to see Legolas, breathing hard, with his bow out. The last thing Darsul could remember was falling forwards into Legolas' arms.

* * *

Darsul woke to the feeling of cantering on Haleth. She knew that Legolas was once again sitting behind her. She stirred and Legolas smiled in relief. 

''I am glad you are awake!''He exclaimed. Darsul grinned and leaned back into him. Then she remembered what had happened. She shivered.

''I am so sorry Darsul...I should never have left you alone!''Legolas murmured quietly. He kissed her head softly is sorrow.

''I do not blame you at all Legolas!''Said Darsul. ''If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead!''Legolas tried not to think of t and instead whispered

''Thank you.''

Darsul smiled but then remembered that they were riding. She tried to recall what had happened yesterday after Legolas killed Raûleth but she had blacked out.

''Legolas, Where are we going?''Legolas checked Haleths speed to a walk and turned him around. Behind them was a long procession of people from Rohan.

''I was late leaving with you so I was galloping to the front were Aragorn and Gimli are waiting...We head for Helms Deep.''He explained. They turned again and proceeded to gallop towards the head of the line.

When they reached Aragorn and Gimli, Darsul dismounted and began to run around and stretch her legs a bit. She skipped joyously and hummed elven songs. Aragorn gave Legolas a funny look and joined in Darsuls happy singing.

_Ma elnio volai biriliar,_

_cenin hairai spalassina,_

_gaiar be calca._

_Be telepe aclar Iþilo,_

_p__ār nia mapa i litse_

_tūla i lūme._

_Alpaciriai vanuai nārena_

_hectanen neþa hānoye_

_ōre nia cane._

_Anga tultane palme_

_gaiar glania ambar nia,_

_aban pete._

_Abapētima lūme Goldoio_

_gāialā vomentiengua_

_pāne glada._

_Volai, Volai''_

The song ended, and Darsul looked up to see Gimli happily chatting with Eowyn. Darsul was happy that he had found someone to talk to. Gimli was a good friend, but elves and dwarves just had nothing to talk about! The road to Helms Deep was long. They had made camp for the night. Eowyn was walking around trying to offer everyone some stew which everyone refused. Darsul thought it strange at first, but on closer inspection the stew appeared to be...unique in texture and look, to put it lightly. She felt particula sorry for Aragorn, who accepted the stew without looking at it and was forced to eat some under the watchful eye of Eowyn. As soon as she turned, he dumped it on the ground.

Darsul stood in confusion as she saw Gandalf mount Shadowfax. Her, Legolas and Aragorn ran over to him.

''Gandalf, Where are you going?''Aragorn asked.

''I go to find Eomer and his men...If you are attacked at Helms Deep, with this many soldiers you will no survive!''Darsul cringed and pretended that Gandalf hadn't said that.''Look for me...at dawn on the third day...look to the east.''Without any word of farewell, Gandalf and Shadowfax took off over the hills. Darsul looked over at the warriors mingling with the villagers...Helms Deep couldn't be defended for long...

* * *

The kings guard Hama rode forwards a bit, with a companion. When they got to a certain area, Hamas horse refused to move. It reared and whinnied loudly.

''What's wrong?''Asked the soldier, as he looked around worriedly.

''I know not!''replied Hama. Suddenly, a wolf like creature jumped over the little cliff beside them and bared it's teeth. It growled menacingly.

Darsul, Legolas, Aragorn and Theoden all heard the screams of pain coming from the other side of the hill that Hama and his squire had ridden over. Darsul mounted Haleth in front of Legolas and urged him forwards at a gallop. She drew Naldgrim and attacked the wolf creature. However, at closer inspection it proved not to be a wolf. It was much larger and more savage than a common wolf. It carried and Orc rider. It was a warg...scourge of Rohan and the surrounding hills. Legolas jumped of Haleth and stabbed the feebly stirring rider. Hama and his squire were dead, caught off guard

''A scout!''Shouted Legolas. Darsul wheeled Haleth around and galloped back over the hill.

''Wargs!''She yelled.''We're under attack!''

It was instant turmoil. All the women and children turned and followed Eowyn to Helms Deep while all the warriors galloped over the hill. Legolas stood on the top, staring in horror as 40 or 50 warg riders came howling over the opposite hill. He waited grimly for the wargs approached. Darsul dismounted Haleth and handed him to Eowyn.

''Keep him safe!''She whispered then joined Legolas and the riders as they waited for the wargs. They hit like a wave of boiling water, breaking over their spears and swords like water on sand. As the first warg came barreling towards Darsul, she slashed at it's neck and stabbed it's rider in the chest as the warg fell to it's knees.

''Two!''Shouted Darsul at Legolas.

''Six!''He replied, he laughed in spite of himself at the look on Darsuls face. She grinned at him and proceeded to kill more wargs. Darsul was surprised at how many Rohan warriors fell. It didn't take long for them to finish off the wargs.

Darsul looked around her. She saw many dead warriors. Darsul was releived to see Theoden, Gimli and...Legolas...he was calling for Aragorn! Darsul turned around and searched with her eyes. She was glad he wasn't visible among the dead, but he wasn't standing up either. Darsul began to help Legolas and Gimli search. Eventually, they all came to the same orc, he was laughing.

''Tell me what happened to Aragorn and I shall ease your passing!''Threatened Gimli. His face red.

''Took...a little tumble...off the...cliff''Hissed the Orc. Legolas looked up at the precipice, he knew that it fell into the Anduin rapids. He grabbed the orc's breastplate.

''You lie!''He whispered harshly. The orcs laughed with it's last breath. Legolas let it go, it repulsed him. Darsul gasped and plucked something from the orcs curled fist.

It was the Eventstar...the jewel that Lady Arwen had given to Aragorn. The orc hadn't lied...Darsul ran over and peered over the edge of the cliff. All she could see were the raging waters. Theoden walked up behind her. He also looked over, when he didn't see anything he turned to his remaining men.

''Put the wounded on horses!...Leave the dead.''

Legolas glared at Theoden but to no avail. Darsul placed the evenstar carefully in her pocket and walked in a daze to Haleth. He was sweating heavily and had a deep cut on the chest. Darsul gasped when she saw it gushing blood. She did all that she could to stem the flow of blood, then gently got on his back and tenderly rode him to the group of survivors. Legolas took a quick look at Haleths chest. He frowned and looked up at Darsul who was trying to calm him down.

''Lle naa belegohtar, Frallis amin taala neer!''You are a mighty warrior, Please bear thy pain and me to safety!

Haleth snorted and lowered his head in submission. He heaved himself to the front of the procession, where Theoden, Gimli and Legolas rode. Legolas took Haleths reins and guided him alongside his horse. They began their slow march to Helms Deep.

* * *

Aragorn was aware that he had hit the shore. He lay there for a while, not thinking about anything else except his friends. After a while, he heard a crunch as something approached him over the gravelly banks of the river. He managed to weakly turn his head. Aragorn was nuzzled by a warm, hairy horses nose. He grinned slightly and raised his arm. Aragorn tried, once...twice...three times to grab the horses mane. On the third try, he succeded in mounting the horse. The horse took off for sanctuary. 


	4. Before The Battle

**Chapter 4:**

**Before the Battle**

Darsul stared at Helms Deep in amazement. The thick stone walls stretched around the valley. Behind the thick walls was a piece of ground before the keep, known as the Deeping Coomb. The wall of the keep was called the Deeping wall and the keep was called the Hornburg. Outside the outer wall, there was a long stone walkway that sloped steadily upwards to the large, wooden gate. It was the great fortress of Rohan and could house their entire nation in times of war.

As they rode through the gate, a horn sounded, anouncing the arrival of the king. Inside the keep, hundreds of people were crowding the streets. They cheered when they saw that the king had returned safely. Darsul saw many women look at the survivors and turn their heads with tears in their eyes. She then realized how many men had perished on the plain. Many of them had wives and children!

The day was filled with confusion as Theoden prepared for an attack from Isengard. He was busy counting the men that he had. 178. That measly number couldn't protect Helms Deep! Just as he was thinking about what he was to do, a horse was spotted galloping into the valley! Legolas, Theoden, Gimli and Darsul ran up onto the battlements to watch the lone riders approach. He was slumping over his horses neck. Obviously he was hurt. The gate opened with a loud bang. The rider rode into the center of a crowd of people.

''Lord Aragorn...He has returned!''The watching people cried. Theoden, Legolas and Darsul heard the cries. They ran and leaped through the crowd, trying to get to Aragorn. When they finally came to the gates, they were just closing. Aragorn rode through the people, half alive, but alive all the same. He dismounted his horse and walked forwards. He stopped in front of Legolas and Darsul. There was a moment of tense silence, then Legolas spoke,

''You look terrible.''He stated after looking over Aragorn. He was covered in dirt and blood. They stood there for a moment then all began to laugh. Darsul reached into her pocket and gingerly pulled out the Evenstar. She placed it in Aragorn hand. Aragorn looked down at it, then up at his friends. A single tear tracked across his face. Aragorn hugged them both fiercly, then stepped back to survey them.

''All Isengard is emptied!''He said quietly. Only Legolas and Darsul could hear him say it. King Theoden then marched over to Aragorn. He clasped Aragorns hand in a friendly greeting.

''How many Orcs march upon Helm's Gate?''Asked Theoden after a while. The crowd became silent at this point, all hoping for good news, But it was not to be.

''Not Orcs my Lord...''Aragorn said slowly. A cheer erupted from the crowd but then Aragorn took a deep breath and continued.

''My Lord...At least 10 000 Uruk-Hai march on Helms Deep, Less than 1 day away...''

There was a shocked silence following his words. Somewhere in the fortress, a baby started to cry loudly.

''10 000''stuttered Theoden. It took a moment for the gargantuan number to register in his mind. Aragorn nodded slowly. Without another word, the king began shouting orders and organizing troops. He ran off through the crowd of people. Aragorn grimaced at Legolas and Darsul, then followed Theoden. Legolas put his hand on Darsul s shoulder.

''Come!''He said.''We must help!''

Darsul turned mechanically and allowed him to pull her towards the keep.

Legolas stood in the armory handing out weapons. Aragorn sat on a bench and looked around the room.

''Farmers, Farriers, Stable boys...these are no soldiers.''He murmured sadly. Legolas' expression hardened at these words.

''They're afraid! I can see it in their eyes!''He said coldly. Everyone in the room became silent. They were staring at Legolas and Aragorn.

''Allalle dîn...dán karamunûk!'' 300!...against 10 000! Said Legolas, easily slipping into elvish. The men then turned to look at Aragorn. How would he react?

Aragorn looked as if he hadn't even heard Legolas. Except for his hand. His fingers twitched slightly.

''Alla ne krof nammén!'' They are all going to die! Legolas yelled. A vein in Aragorn's temple throbbed. Then he lost it completely.

''THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!''Yelled Aragorn so loud that people near him covered their ears. He turned and stalked out of the room. Legolas instantly regretted losing his temper. He tried to run after him but Darsul held him back.

''Let him go Legolas.''She said soothingly. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to run after Aragorn, but he let Darsul hold his hand and gently pull him away from the area.

Legolas, Gimli and Darsul went to their quarters at Helms Deep. It was time to get themselves prepared for battle. Darsul gently eased the sling carrying her armor open. She pulled out the thin, metal plates one by one and attached them together in a suit of very light, but strong elven armor. When she was finished, she looked formidable. Her sword Naldgrim was strapped to her waist and her hair was concealed under a lethally curved helmet. On the helm, was the crest of her family. She sighed and took of the helmet, It was too hot to wear it now. Darsul watched Legolas prepare. He did not put on any armor. Legolas twirled his daggers into their scabbards at his side. He handed Darsul her bow and they both attached their quivers to their backs. They heard Gimli grunt. Darsul look ed over at him and laughed.

He had squished himself into a small piece of chain mail that was quite small. At first, Darsul wondered why he had grunted until...A piece of the chain mail, that had been stuck on Gimli's protuberant belly came loose and rested on the floor about a meter to tall for him! Legolas and Darsul grinned at Gimli, who's face was growing steadily redder. He coughed rather loudly and said

''It's a bit tight around the chest!''

They were all laughing for a moment until Aragorn stepped into the room. Legolas immediately ceased laughing. It was extremely tense for a minute, then Legolas stepped forwards,

''I am deeply sorry Aragorn...I should not have despaired...''He said softly. His voice filled with remorse. Aragorn regarded his friends face for a moment, then smiled.

''It is alright Legolas.''

Suddenly a clear horn note blasted out from the valley. Gimli grabbed his ax and jumped up. Clearly ready for action. Darsul's face lifted and she cried out.

''That is no Orc horn!''

She charged up the stairs to the front gate. The four of them stared in awe at the sight before them. One hundred figures cloaked in dark blue were marching through the gates. There faces were hooded and they made no noise on the stone walkway. In their left hands, they carried long, menacing, double-ended blades. The blades were gold and very sharp. They glinted in the torchlight. The three figures leading the figures stopped suddenly in front of Theoden. The turned to face him. Their troops turned with them and stamped there weapons and stood at attention. The lead figures stepped towards Theoden. They lowered their hoods slowly.

''Haldîr! Rumil! Orophrin!''Yelled Darsul in shock. She lightly ran down the steps and hugged Haldir and Orophrin, then stopped in front of Rumil.

''Hello.''He said not to warmly. She scowled at him, then went to stand behind them. Legolas came down the stairs and greeted the elves as well. He then joined Darsul.

''We elves once had an alliance with men...we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance.''Said Haldîr. With a small smile on his face. Theoden could only stutter his thanks. Darsul, Legolas and Darsul's brothers quickly split the elven warriors into 5 groups of 20. Just as they finished, a horn sounded. The first line of Uruk-Hai came over the ridge at the other end of the valley. It was time.


	5. This is Important!

Hi Guys and Gals!

I have decided to start posting The Golden Crown on my website! I shall be posting it on MY Lord of the Rings Site! It may be slower being posted on this site so if you want to read it faster you will have to go to my site! Go to my page for info on the site


	6. The Battle of Helms Deep

**Chapter 5:**

**The Battle of Helms Deep**

The battle was about to begin. The men were lined up on the western battlements. While three regiments of elves were upon the eastern battlements. The rest of the men and the three remaining groups of elves were stationed behind the Deeping Wall. The elves on the battlements were led by Haldîr, Legolas and Darsul. Rumil and Orophin were leading the ground forces. All was silent. For hours, they waited in silence on the wall. Watching as the 10 000 Uruk-Hai surrounded the fortress. They moved noisily, occasionally grunting, never speaking. A clap of thunder sounded form the darkening sky, and it began to rain heavily. Darsul turned to look at her troops.

''Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor!'' I know your strength in battle! She shouted. All the elves, even the ones on the ground turned to look at her.

''I 'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin l'anor!'' The bones of our foes shall gleam under the sun! Darsul continued. The warriors hearts were filled with hope as they saw Darsuls eyes gleam under the rim of her helmet. They straightened their backs and turned back to their silent vigil.

Legolas came over to stand beside her. He grinned at her, but only half-heartidly. Many would not survive the battle. They both knew it.

''Lle din siel?'' Are you ready? He said quietly. She did not turn her head, but nodded almost imperceptibly. ''Tira ten ashwa!'' Be careful! He continued. Almost at a whisper she replied,

''Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a'lle...'' Don't look for trouble, It will come to you... Legolas smiled and looked over sharply. Aragorn was yelling something.

''Hold Fire!''

An old man had accidentally let go of his bowstring and fired an arrow at the massing Uruk-Hai. It hit it's mark. The arrow lodged in the Uruks neck. Just above the shoulder. The Uruk-Hai roared and fell over dead.

''Prepare to fire!''shouted Darsul. Every elf above and below the battlements put an arrow to the string and aimed carefully. Everyone looked on in horror as the Uruks began to charge.

''Fire!''roared Darsul. 100 arrows rose into the sky and fell amongst the onslaught of Uruks. The first line fell to be trampled by the other Uruks behind them.

''Darsul!''Yelled Legolas over the roars and screams.''Cuamin linduva yassen mergrille. Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor!'' My bow shall sing with your sword. We will defeat them in battle! 

Darsul looked over in surprise. Legolas was looking at her in total sincerity. He nodded to her and began to fight.

From atop his tower on the keep, Theoden King watched the battle in safety. He growled

''Is this all you can conjure Saruman?''

It had begun.

The battle was raging. The Uruks had ceased trying to break the wall. They took their bows and fired black arrows, fletched with crow feathers. A man screamed as he fell over the battlements into the roiling Uruks below. The Rohan warriors and the elves killed many Uruks, but they just kept coming like the rain.

Darsul found it hard to watch the battle. She had so far seen 3 elves cut down. Three elves that would have otherwise lived for an age, happy beneath the golden boughs of Lothlorien...But Darsul kept giving commands and urging on her warriors. Then she saw the ladders. Darsul realized that they were trying to scale the wall.

''Adalá Hathels!'' Draw Swords! She screamed. In a single movement, the elves gracefully drew their blades. Some of the ladders fell where the elves cut the support ropes, but elsewhere, Uruks had already breached the walls. Many Rohan warriors fell off the wall, in their haste to escape the Uruk-Hai.

Suddenly, a large group of Uruks, broke through the warriors on their left. Darsul and Legolas commanded there troops to face the enemy. The elven warriors moved as a single body. Cutting and hacking at the Uruks. Slowly, they cut down the amount of Uruks on the wall. Darsul tried not to watch as she saw a young boy, decapitated.

''Darsul!''Shouted Legolas in warning. Darsul turned just in time to kill the Uruk that had approached her from behind. Just then, a ruddy faced Gimli ran past. He smiled and roared at Legolas,

''My count is seven!''Legolas calmly wiped blood off his daggers. Then he looked up as if he had just noticed Gimli. He grinned.

''21.''

Gimli roared like a bull and took off towards the nearest group of Uruk-Hai. Darsul laughed at the site of him galloping off. Dragging his chainmail behind him. However, she had no time to fool around. More and more Uruks were getting on to the wall as more and more Rohan warriors fell.

The sky was now dark with rain clouds. It was nighttime and many of the men were getting tired to the point of falling to their knees in exhaustion. The Uruks were slicing away with ease. The screams of the dying were overwhelming. Darsul was fighting like a machine, trying to block out the noise. Many in her regiment surrounded her in order to protect her from the surge of Uruks. An elf in front of her fell.

Suddenly, Legolas was there. He cut through the Uruks quickly. He looked over his shoulder at Darsul and was happy to find that she was still fighting strong. All of a sudden, Aragorn was yelling and gesturing at the roiling Uruks below.

They were running up to a part in the wall and placing several large, black, spiky objects at it's base. After about six of the objects had been put into place, a very large Uruk, wearing an excessive amount of armor approached the wall. Carrying a sparking torch.

''Ndegina ho!''Screamed Aragorn.''Ndegina ho!'' Kill him! 

All the elves halted the slaughter and pointed arrows at the Uruk. At Darsuls signal, they all fired. About fifty arrows hit there mark. The Uruk was instantly turned into a pincushion. The Uruk stopped and bellowed. It took a flying leap into the wall.

With a boom that resounded throughout the valley, a part of the wall exploded. Pieces of the thick stone wall flew outwards and landed in the mass of Uruk-Hai. One piece however, landed amongst a group of elves. Darsul looked on in horror as her brother Rumil stopped to try and help those elves wounded. She could only watch as her brother was cut down from behind. He fell and did not rise. Darsul fell to her knees. A wealth of emotions bubbling inside her. A horn sounded as the Uruk-Hai stormed the keep. Aragorn and Orophin led there waiting troops against the Uruks.

''Darsul!''

It was Haldîr. He was dirty and covered with blood. He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. Darsul stood shakily for a minute, then hurt and sadness were replaced by rage. She held Naldgrim in front of her face.

''My brother...''She whispered.

A horn blew in the keep as Theoden yelled for all the soldiers to pull back. Darsul pushed Haldîr away and commanded her remaining troops to fall back to the keep. They ran swiftly towards it. Suddenly Darsul stopped and remembered Rumil. The stone he had fallen beside, lay just off to her left. Darsul ran over and searched frantically for his body. Darsul saw a glint of gold in the sea of brown and red. She ran over and found him lying there on his stomach. Darsul grabbed him and slung him over her shoulders. She followed the other elves into the keep. Along the way to the keep, Darsul was slashed by a large scimitar. She felt the hot blood trickling down her arm. Even though the pain in both her heart and her arm was great, she kept running.

When she finally reached the keep and the doors were closed, she looked around her. Among the living she saw Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden, Orophin and Haldîr. Most of the survivors were elves. 14 out of the one hundred elves had died. Of the original Rohan warriors, nine remained of the three hundred. Darsul lay Rumil down on a blanket on the floor. Tears streaked her face, running tracks through the dirt.

All noise in the hall stopped as the remaining survivors looked over at Darsul weeping over Rumil. Haldîr and Orophin ran over as they saw Rumil. Darsul felt something move. She looked down at Rumil to see his eyes open a little bit! His breathing was ragged and his chest heaved for air.

''Rumil!''Darsul gasped.

''I am sorry little sister...I have...failed.''He said weakly. With those final words, Rumil closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He was dead. Dead in Darsuls arms. She held his body in her arms and cried and cried. Haldîr saw Rumils body and fell to his knees in shock. Orophin yelled and kicked a helmet across the room. Legolas and Aragorn put their hands to there chests and mourned silently.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Haldîr tried to pull Darsul away from the body. She wouldn't move. Legolas stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder. She didn't struggle as Legolas pulled her up onto her feet. He softly fingered the wound on her arm. It was bleeding heavily. He handed her over to Orophin. Darsul wouldn't stay still. She struggled against Orophin until he let her go. Darsul ran out of the hall down to the stables. She spoke softly to Haleth. Darsul grabbed his reins and two other horses. She pulled them back into the hall.

''The defenses will not hold! Ride out and meet them!''She implored Theoden. Darsul handed Aragorn and the king their horses. For a moment, Theoden looked at Rumil then at Darsul. He mounted his horse Snowmane and drew his sword.

''Aragorn.''He murmured. ''May this be the hour in which we draw swords together!''

Darsul mounted Haleth and drew her sword. There was a bustle of movement, then silence.

The Uruk-Hai viciously attacked the wooden door into the keep. They finally managed to break down the door. An elven horn blew a single, clear note and the Uruks were greeted by seventy extremely skilled horseback riders. All the elves and some men of Rohan charged through the Uruk-Hai and out into the courtyard. They charged down the ramp and into the mass of Uruks on the other side of the wall. Just as they reached the other side of the wall, a white light shone over the hill to the side of the valley! It was Gandalf. Behind him rode Eomer, and behind him were the Riders of Rohan.

''Rohirrim!''He shouted.

With a mighty roar, 2000 men on horseback charged over the hills into the valley. The Uruk-Hai tried to hold ranks but they scattered as the first wave of riders smashed through them. It took only minutes for the riders to chase the Uruks out of the valley. Fangorn Forest lay not far from the exit of the valley. The riders chased the Uruks into the trees, but Eomer warned them.

''Stay away from the trees!''

The riders watched in confusion as the trees began to rustle and shake. The squeals of the Uruk-Hai were heard but none came running out, and just as suddenly as the battle had begun. It was over they had won!

Darsul and Legolas walked back into the hall to a tremendous cheer. The surviving men explained to Theoden that she had pretty much captained the elves on the eastern battlements. Darsul smiled weakly at everyone, then she saw Rumils body being carried out of the hall on a stretcher. She began to weep again and buried her face in her hands, she ran out of the hall. Legolas ran out after her.

It was still raining and Legolas couldn't see where Darsul had gone. Then, a flash of lightning illuminated the courtyard. Legolas saw Darsul running up to the tower if the keep. Determined to elude all followers, she constantly took different passages and the longest route up. Legolas followed quickly and quietly. He found her in a small roofed courtyard. She did not look at him as he sat down beside her, but sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

''Rumil is with the Valar now...Shh...He is in Valinor with your parents...''He said gently. Darsul slowly stopped crying and began to shake. Legolas held her tighter to cease her shaking.

''Legolas...''She managed to gasp through her sobs. ''May... I tell you...something?''

''Of course...''He replied curiously. She pulled out of his embrace and began.

_''When I was just a child...My mother took me and my older brother, Rumil into the gardens. She spoke to us about honor and loyalty. She said that her time in the world was ending and she would not be here to see me grow up in times of light and happiness. At that point she sent me away to speak alone with Rumil. Shortly thereafter, my mother and father sent me away to Mirkwood. I was alone for the first time in my life. My brothers tried to tell me that it was only for a little while. Rumil took me away and told me a secret..._

_''Darsul!''He whispered to me. ''Mother and father are leaving...mother says that you have taken away her strength and that she cannot remain here. She has asked me to protect you! I promise you that I will...O.K?''_

_It was the first nice thing that he had ever said to me, I was grateful to him. Then one day in Mirkwood, My brothers came with the news that my parents were both dead. Rumil had been very close to my mother and blamed me for her death, saying that if...if I hadn't been born...that she would have had the strength to keep on living...Rumil never truly forgave me for it. _

_Even though he was never nice to me, he always protected me. When I asked him about it, he only replied that it was for mother. I don't know what happened but, my aunt Galadriel spoke to him one day. She showed him how I was alike to my mother on so many ways. It broke his heart to see what he had said and done to me. He vowed never to let harm come to me. He promised that he would always be there. And now..he is gone. Gone forever.''_

Legolas felt truly sorry for Darsul. He had known that Rumil and Darsul were less loving than her and Haldîr or Orophin but he had never questioned her about it! Legolas hugged her again and played with a strand of her golden hair. She began to breath easier and slowly calmed down. Darsul leaned into Legolas and smelled the scent of pine needles. _As long as he was here_, Darsul thought to herself, _I will be alright_...


	7. It hasn't Yet Begun

**Chapter 6:**

**The Battle for Middle Earth is About to Begin**

Gandalf was worried. The black shadows of Mordor were growing ever darker. An eternal darkness had fallen over the land of Gondor and the people were scared. Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood behind him, upon a small hill overlooking Gondor. Darsul stared incredulously at the clouds of Mordor. They were shot through with red and gray. Every once in a while, a loud clap of thunder would sound. Evil radiated throughout the land causing plants to wither and die.

''The battle for Helms Deep is over...''Murmured Gandalf to nobody in particular. ''The battle...for Middle Earth is about to begin.''

Darsul and Legolas' eyes met. Darsuls expression was still shocked. He grimaced and helped her onto Haleth.

The battle had just begun.


End file.
